Music is Love
by loudmouthgeek
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots about expressing feelings through music. Characters will vary by story. Will alter the character tags to fit the latest chapter.
1. Faberry Perfect Enough

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: Struggling to get going on the "Beautiful Lost Girl" sequel. Completely stalled on "You Can Do Better" so here is some Faberry goodness to tide you over. Hope you like. These will all be pretty much unrelated one shots about music and how music makes you feel. This one is Faberry, the next one may be Pizes for all I know. Some of them will be romantic, some just friendship. I may even really get into some familial feelings, just whatever strikes me.**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for "Hold Onto Sixteen" if you don't want to be spoiled, wait and watch the episode, then come back and read. I promise it will still be here.**

**Perfect Enough**

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said calling the club to order, "With Nationals once again looming on the horizon which we really need to focus on for the next month, for most of you this will probably be your last weekly assignment before you graduate. So with that in mind I'm calling this week 'Glee-writes.' This is your chance to rewrite the past. Take any song that was sung in Glee, so long as it wasn't sung by you first, and redo it. Was there a solo you think you should have gotten? Take it. Did someone else do you favorite song first? Now's your time to do it."

**X X X X X**

"So, Quinn, did you have any thoughts about what you're going to do for the Glee assignment?" Rachel asked as the blonde was retrieving things from her locker.

Quinn smiled slightly and rolled her eyes into her locker. Three years ago she'd have thought Rachel was being a nosey, intrusive bitch who was trying to find out what Quinn was doing so that the diva could one up her. A year ago she'd have thought Rachel was a well meaning but annoying overachiever desperate for approval. Now… now they were friends, real friends, the kind that hung out in the hallways between classes and went to one another's houses even when it wasn't required for school, just for fun, and now Quinn knew that was just how Rachel was. She wanted everyone to do their very best because that, in turn, inspired her to do her very best. Admittedly, the girl had some very abrasive ways of going about it at times but that was just because she, as the only child of two gay men in a tiny homophobic town, had spent the majority of her life friendless and alone and didn't really know how to interact with people. "Yeah," Quinn said, "I'm pretty sure I already know which song I'm going to do, and thank you for the help that you are about to offer, but I don't need it."

Rachel laughed and smiled, "Am I that terribly predictable?"

Quinn smiled at her, "In this regard, yes, very, but you also have a very unpredictable side as well that once sent a girl to crack house…"

"I'm never going to live that down," Rachel grimaced to herself.

"…and," Quinn continued, "that showed up under the bleachers to tell me how much she missed me in Glee Club." Rachel smiled brightly. "I know I've said this before, Rachel but you genuinely surprised the hell out of me that day." That day had been the first tentative baby step in the building a genuine friendship between the girls that culminated in Rachel helping Quinn prepare for Sectionals and stopping the blond from doing something rather hurtful for which Quinn was actually very thankful. It turned out that was something that Quinn had really wanted in her life, someone who cared enough to stop her from doing something stupid. "What about you?" she asked.

"I am currently mentally compiling a short list to pick from," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I'd say that describes it accurately," Quinn said, "A list of songs from the last three years that you _didn't_ sing lead on originally could only be described as short."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't mad, just upset that she couldn't deny the good natured ribbing. Where once that comment would have provoked a diva storm out, now it only warranted a glare and a comeback, "Perhaps I'll stuff a pillow under my shirt and sing 'It's a Man's, Man's, Man's World'."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that. Rachel's playful side was definitely Quinn's favorite discovery about the brunette. When the girl felt safe around someone, sure they weren't going to suddenly disappear from her life or suddenly become cruel, the girl could actually give as well as she gets. Quinn didn't know exactly how many people knew that side of Rachel, as far as she knew it was just herself and Rachel's dads… and probably Kurt. Finn almost certainly didn't, firstly because Finn wasn't exactly overwhelmingly clever but more importantly because their relationship was always so contentious. They were forever fighting about something and breaking up.

Although, in this last go around they hadn't ended with a bang so much as a whimper, neither of them had really broken up with the other, it was just kind of understood that it was over. They both loved one another but they really didn't have anything in common, they weren't a particularly good match, and soon life and greatly diverging futures would send them far apart. NYADA or not, Rachel was heading for New York within weeks of graduation, and with a lack of scholarships Finn was left with only a couple of options, take over Burt's auto shop and more or less resign himself to life in Lima or, as he'd contemplated recently, follow in his father's footsteps and join the Army and later go to college on the GI Bill. Strictly speaking the two were still dating in the sense that neither of them were seeing anyone else, but they hadn't been alone in a room together in over a month, much less on a date.

"Rachel, if you want one of the last images of you in this school to be looking as ridiculous as the Unwed Mothership Connection, then be my guest," Quinn said.

Rachel giggled her adorable little giggle and asked, "Is your mother working tonight?"

"It's Monday," Quinn replied knowing Rachel knew the implications.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, then? There's a new episode of Castle tonight," Rachel said excitedly. Brittany and Santana were great to hang out with but Santana didn't really do feelings and while Brittany was more than happy to offer up hugs and condolences when Quinn was upset, she didn't really _understand_ some of the more complex things she was going through. Rachel was the first person that Quinn ever felt like she could really open up to. She couldn't really explain why that was except that Rachel made her feel like it was okay to _feel_. She'd never had that growing up. The Fabray Household had always been, and to some extent still was, all about appearance, never about substance. The Berry House was the complete opposite of that. There was no pretense there. The Berry men insisted that Quinn call them by their first names and there was no topic that was off limits if someone needed to talk, no matter how uncomfortable it might be. Rachel also had a way of listening without judging that was new to Quinn as well. Conversely, Quinn provided something that Rachel had felt sorely lacking as well, female companionship. For as much love as there was between them, the three most important people in Rachel's life were all gay men, and sometimes a girl just needs to talk to another girl. Her relationship with Mercedes had largely been superficial and hadn't ever really recovered over the girls' squabble over the lead in West Side Story. Rachel and Quinn bonded over a lot of things, parental abandonment, the pressures of expectations, deep seated feelings of inadequacy, as well as less serious things, movies, music, and the awesomeness of Nathan Fillion, he is ruggedly handsome after all.

"Are you going to give me dirty looks after Leroy and I have meat products in your presence?"

"I cannot swear that there will not be involuntary facial expressions on my part, but I certainly would never judge you for your dietary habits… even if they are unethical and unhealthy," Rachel smirked.

**X X X X X**

The next day in Glee, Brittany and Santana lead off the Glee-writes by doing a duet of "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" complete with an amazing reenactment of the final dance scene from Dirty Dancing with Santana as Baby and Brittany as Johnny. No one was particularly eager to follow that, but Sam strummed out an acoustic rendition of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" more in keeping The Beatles original than Kurt's rendition.

When he was done, Quinn shot her hand in the air, and said, "Mr. Shue, I'd like to go next."

The teacher yielded the floor to her saying, "Okay, Quinn, what do you have for us?"

The blonde took to the floor and said, "For those of you who weren't here our first year, in the first girls versus boys contest, the girls mashed up Katrina and the Waves' 'Walking on Sunshine' with 'Halo' by Beyonce and to be honest with you, I wasn't entirely please with the way it worked out, so I'm going to do 'Halo' by itself, because… just because it's honestly one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite singers."

"Sounds good," the teacher said.

Quinn nodded to the band and they started playing the song. Quinn glanced back and caught sight of Rachel one leg crossed over the other, leaning forward in her seat, chin resting on the palm of her hand, and a big encouraging smile on her face. Quinn couldn't help but smile back at her. "Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down," Quinn sang and couldn't help but realize the truth of that statement, "And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make up a sound." That part wasn't really so true, her walls put up a great deal of resistance. "I found a way to let you in," Quinn reflexive looked at Rachel, diverting her attention when she realized what she was doing, but it was enough to plant the idea in her head. Had she subconsciously picked this to sing to Rachel? "But I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now." No, she thought, she wasn't singing to Rachel because she didn't even like Rachel like that.

"It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'," There was another line that seemed to hit home but she wasn't entirely sure why. "I ain't never gonna shut you out." Once again, her attention went back to the pint sized brunette, who was smiling even bigger than before she started. She assumed that meant she was doing a good job with the song. She didn't know. She'd been distracted with her thoughts. It was a good thing Quinn knew the song so well. "Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace," Now Quinn was starting to associate everything with Rachel. Yes, Rachel was a known hugger and Quinn had experienced more than a few of them over the last few months, but she also couldn't help but think more of the emotional embrace that she felt from the girl as well, the freedom to feel what she felt. "Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace." That was the line that got Quinn. Rachel had been her saving grace. The diva had saved her from doing something incredibly selfish that would have done far more harm than good… if any at all. She had saved Quinn from falling down that hole into an incredibly dark place.

Realization hit Quinn in the face like a hard swung shovel and she decided to hit the next line hard, "You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo." Rachel was still smiling at her which was good. It wasn't her stage smile either. It was her I'm Proud of You smile. Quinn pretty much gave up any pretense of singing this for anything but for Rachel's benefit. If she was going to embarrass herself by getting up in front of the club and confessing to having feelings so very publically, she was at least going to make sure Rachel understood it. "Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night," Quinn smiled again at once again how appropriate seemingly everything in this song was to her situation. "You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light."

Quinn was aware that there were other people in the choir room but at the moment she might have sworn that she and Rachel were the only two people in the whole world. "I swore I'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling," In fact Quinn couldn't even remember when it had happened. She was pretty sure her feelings for Rachel hadn't changed since the beginning of the song, so that could only mean that she had already started falling for her and hadn't even realized it. "Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again. Feels like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. The risk that I'm takin'," One verse ago, Quinn didn't even realize the risk that she was taking but now she was keenly aware of it. She was risking everything really… for the chance at something more. She hadn't made a conscious decision to take that risk, and it's a good thing as she likely never would have made it, but in that moment she was happy she had done it. Since she finally knew what she was doing she definitely wanted to drive this line home, "I'm never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're _everything_ I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away."

"I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo," Quinn finished the song and the band played the outro. No one moved. No one clapped or cheered. No one made a move to be the next one to sing. The atmosphere was too thick with emotion and unanswered questions for anyone to dare move. After a minute that felt more like thirty realization about what she'd just done began to sink in on Quinn and her instincts told her to run. She'd made an idiot of herself and Rachel didn't feel the same. How could she? Quinn had tormented her for years. Being friends with the diva after that was miracle enough in itself, but Quinn couldn't be happy with that. She'd screwed up. Her muscles tensed to flee the room and her eyes shifted to the door, but just as she was about to bolt Quinn felt a warm, gentle touch on her forearm and her eyes darted towards the sensation. There on her right arm, just above the wrist was a small, very unmanly, very familiar hand. She followed the hand to the wrist it was connected to and from there to the arm, the shoulder, the neck, the jaw, the mouth… those soft, full lips that she wanted so very much to kiss, but couldn't, not yet… maybe not ever. She couldn't look any further up, lest she see rejection in the brunette's big expressive brown eyes.

In the quietest voice that she'd ever heard from the girl, Rachel said, "Did you mean it?" Quinn swallowed hard; still not able to meet Rachel's eyes she just nodded her head a little. Being a homeless pregnant teenager hadn't been this scary, all her defenses stripped away, standing emotionally exposed to all her friends and the girl that she, what, liked? That didn't seem to cover everything she was feeling. Loved? Had she seriously gone from friends to like to love in the course of one three minute song? Before she could answer that question, Rachel disrupted her runaway train of thought, "I guess that means it's my turn to sing."

Of course Rachel would have to sing out a response. Quinn didn't know what she was thinking looking for a straight answer, no pun intended. Her heart was jack hammering in her chest. Whether it was acceptance, rejection, or reciprocation, she'd have her answer soon enough. The brunette quickly talked to Brad and then to the band. Due to the nature of the assignment, songs they had done before, no one really needed sheet music, and soon enough they started playing and Quinn thought at first that she was hearing things, that there was no way they were actually playing the song that Finn had sang at his mother and step-father's wedding. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying," Quinn was dreaming, she was sure of it, "She's so beautiful… and I tell her every day." Quinn sat stunned, was this real life? "Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see but every time she asks me do I look ok, I say," Rachel was right in front of her looking dead at her. This was really happening. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are." A watery eyed Quinn broke out a huge smile right on cue. Rachel smiled back as she sang, "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're _amazing_… just the way you are." The reality of the situation sat in at last, Rachel not only felt the same but was singing a song that essentially said that she thought Quinn was great as she was that there was no standard that Quinn needed to adhere to. Rachel really was perfect. Well, maybe not perfect but perfect enough.

Rachel threw her a flirty smile and sang, "Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same." The tears that had been pooling in her eyes for a long, long minute now finally escaped as she remembered a conversation with Puck about "perfect things" from back in her dark days, a conversation that she was pretty sure she'd never relayed to Rachel but from the inflection of the words she knew that Rachel was just reciting a line from a song. She actually meant it. Rachel just got her. "So, don't even bother asking if you look ok. You know I'll say," Rachel knelt in the floor and looked up in utter adoration, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while because girl you're amazing, just the way you are." Rachel pushed herself up out of the floor and up to her feet. "The way you are," She grabbed Quinn by the hands, "the way you are." The tiny brunette yanked the blonde to her feet bringing Quinn flush up against her. The diva threw all of her considerable vocal might behind the last line, "Girl you're amaaaziiiing… just the way you are."

Later on, both girls would claim to have initiated their first kiss. In actuality no one really knew, but it was deep and passionate and lasted for another one of those minutes that seemed like thirty, and when they broke apart breathlessly, Quinn said, "This is completely crazy and I don't even know how this happened. When I stood up to sing, I had no idea that I was singing for you or that I felt this way, but Rachel, I'm in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you, Quinn," the brunette said smiling bigger than anyone had ever seen.

"I'm not perfect, Rach."

"Nor am I, but we're perfect together." Quinn just continued smiling and rested her forehead against Rachel's. "It is entirely unfair that we're only figuring this out now with only two months before I move to New York. I now really, _really_ hope you get into NYU," Rachel said.

"I got my acceptance letter yesterday."

**A/N: Quinn's Song, "Halo" by Beyonce. Rachel's Song, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.**


	2. Finchel Do You Remember When

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: I've been trying to get back to writing "You Can Do Better" but that requires me to write Finn as a decent human being and the one on the show has just been pissing me off week in and week out, so I came up with this to try to put myself back in the mindset of Finn Hudson, Reasonably Decent Person. Hope to have that update soon as well. In the meantime, enjoy.**

**Do You Remember When?**

Finn Hudson was a happy man. It had taken him a while to get to happy. High school was a turbulent time for full soaring highs and crushing lows and after graduation, when nearly everyone he knew fled Lima and he was kind of stuck there he thought he might never be happy again, but little by little things had turned around. He and Blaine bonded, first over missing Kurt who was off in New York and then over other shared interests, music, sports, video games. He found he really enjoyed working in and eventually running Burt's shop. Taking something that didn't work and making it function again gave him a real sense of accomplishment. He never got to play college ball like he'd wanted but Coach Bieste or Shannon as he got to call her now which was still weird, had asked him to assistant coach The Titans after he graduated and he'd really enjoyed that as well. It kept him close to the game he loved.

His love life had been a wreck after high school. He'd had to fight with every fiber in his being to stop himself from begging Rachel to stay. He loved her like crazy and didn't want to lose her but he also didn't want her to stay for him. She might have, if he'd asked her, but he would be the only thing she was staying for. The entire rest of her life was leading her out of Lima so he had to let her go. After that he moped for most of the summer, and even after he'd stopped, he still couldn't talk to or even really look at any girl that reminded him of her. Brown hair, brown eyes, dark completion, short... he couldn't do any of it and the last one was really a problem because when you're 6'4" most girls are pretty short.

About eight months after graduation he met Erin O'Malley who solved all those problems for him, tall with fair skin, curly red hair and green eyes and just a hint of an Irish accent. Finn liked her immediately, and she liked him. They had a great deal in common and were smitten with one another from the outset, spending every free second with each other. Even they wouldn't have argued that getting married after only four months was really fast but they were happy together and they both had good jobs, so they reasoned that there wasn't good cause to wait.

Eva Chrystal Hudson entered the world nine months almost to the day after the wedding and everyone that knew Finn said they'd never seen him happier. She looked like her mom except for her dark brown hair and her lopsided smile which very clearly spoke of her father's influence.

Weekdays were hectic with lots of running around to get everything accomplished in their day, but every Sunday they had a routine. Finn would get up and start breakfast while Erin got Eva up. They'd have breakfast as a family, telling stories of their days, laughing and smiling. After breakfast, Erin would dress Eva up in one of her pretty dresses and got to church. Finn, outside of a week he'd spent praying to a grilled cheese sandwich, never had much in the way of faith, so when they were out the door, he would make his weekly phone call.

"Hello, Finn," came the voice of Rachel Berry over the phone, "It is wonderful to hear from you as always."

"It's good to talk to you, too, Rach." Erin knew about the weekly phone calls. They didn't keep secrets. Finn had let secrets destroy his relationship with Rachel… twice, so he was determined not to let it happen again. At first she wasn't sure what to think about her boyfriend making weekly calls to his ex-girlfriend. She didn't want to be controlling and say that he couldn't call her but she'd have been lying if she said it didn't bother her… until Rachel came out about her relationship with Quinn Fabray, that is.

"How is your lovely family?" she asked, every week, without fail.

"We're doin real good," he replied, "Y'know, we got the big birthday coming up this week."

"I know, it's positively unbelievable that your little girl is almost two," Rachel said, "I'm so very sorry that we will be unable to attend the festivities this year. I feel like a terrible aunt."

"No, it's cool, Rach. You guys have got busy lives. You can't just come rushing back to Lima every three months to see my kid. We already got the box full of presents you sent, and like the letter said the only thing she got to open early was your CD. That's really awesome. Oh, we saw you at The Grammys last week. You guys all looked great, you, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany."

"Thank you very much. I'll pass you compliments along to your brother when I see him this afternoon."

"I already told Kurt that your dresses all looked great," Finn said, "How wild was it that Santana and Mercedes won and that you were the one presenting it to them? Were you jealous that they won a Grammy before you?"

Rachel laughed a little and replied, "You would certainly think that I would be. I expected myself to be, but when the time came I was just as proud as could be. They both worked so hard on their album and then the tour and all the publicity, and Santana actually answered thousands of questions without ever snapping at anyone."

"They totally deserved it. Erin can't stop listening to their album. It's crazy awesome," Finn said.

"As Santana would say, true that."

"Santana's acceptance speech was real nice, I thought, up until the 'Suck it Figgins' part anyways."

"Yes, that was entirely unnecessary," Rachel said laughing, "How's the football team?"

"Really good," Finn enthused, "You know, last week was the big rivalry week against Carmel and we shut them out. Shannon, you know Coach Bieste, was really pumped about that."

"Remind me," Rachel said, "shut them out means that Carmel scored no points, correct?"

"Yeah."

"A dominating victory," she said, "Be sure to tell the team that Rachel Berry said she was very proud of them in a job well done."

"Dude, they will be so pumped to hear that!"

"Really?"

"Rach, I tell you all the time that everybody here is like really proud of you guys. I wasn't just talkin about like just me and Puck or whatever, I mean everybody. Your dads' house is like a local landmark and stuff. Mr. Shue has a wait list for the Glee Club now cuz anybody who dreams of gettin out of Lima wants in since like five famous people were all in New Directions together. I think your mom is talkin about putting together a new group of Troubletones just so everyone can be in Glee."

"I knew the Glee Club was extremely popular," Rachel said, "but I guess it's such an alien concept to me that the football team is proud of us. I'm so use to thinking of athletics and the arts being in competition."

"Most of the football team is in Glee Club."

"Well, if they are that big of fans," Rachel said, "then tell them that if they make the State Championship then Quinn and I will be there to cheer them on."

"Are you serious?" he asked not quite believing, "They will flip out when I tell them that."

"I am extremely serious. It's very important to give back to the community and support those that support you," Rachel said.

"Then you can bet your Tony that they'll make it."

"While I know that you know I would never gamble with something so precious to me, I do understand you are merely being hyperbolic and I'm glad that I am such an inspiration to your team and I'm glad that you have such supreme confidence in your team, and I look forward to watching yet another triumphant victory for The Titans. Unfortunately, I am going to have to get off the phone soon."

"Yeah, me too," Finn said, "The lawn's not going to mow itself. You said you have a movie audition coming up, right? Was that this week?"

"It is, Thursday."

"Well then we'll all keep our fingers crossed for you, and good… I mean, break a leg."

"Thank you, Finn, and you be sure to take lots of pictures of Eva's birthday party and e-mail all of them to me. I do not have nearly enough pictures of that little angel."

"Rach, I've sent you like hundreds of pictures of her," Finn replied.

"Yes, as I said, not nearly enough," Rachel replied, "She is after all the first Glee baby… or well, the first one post-high school, anyway."

He just chuckled. "Alright Rach, will do. I'll talk to you next week."

"That you will, Mr. Hudson."

After hanging up with Rachel, Finn would collect his iPod and head outside to tend to his lawn. Some weeks he would just be watering it or pulling weeds from the flower beds around the yard or various other tasks but this week it needed mowed so he pull out the riding mower, started it up and took off. Regardless of the tasks at hand Finn still loved to listen to and most times to sing along to classic rock music. "Hey where did we go," he sang out his voice overpowered by the sound of the lawnmower, "Days when the rains came down in the hollow, playin' a new game, laughing and a running hey, hey. Skipping and a jumping in the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you my brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl."

Finn missed seeing Rachel every day, missed her smile and her warm hugs and even her tendency to use words that he didn't understand. It's not that he didn't love his wife because he did, loved her with everything he had, in fact. He just missed Rachel.

"Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow going down the old mine with a transistor radio standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding behind a rainbow's wall, slipping and sliding all along the water fall, with you my brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl."

Of course he'd wished she'd have been able to stay with him when they graduated but he also knew that she couldn't. If she had stayed, if she'd given up her dream of performing on Broadway, then the Rachel that he had loved, his Rachel would have died. Everything that made her who she was would have gone away, withered and dried up, and she'd have become someone else entirely and Finn had no idea if he would have loved _that _girl. If Rachel's mother was any indication as to what she'd have been like, he was pretty sure she wouldn't have. No, Rachel was always bound for New York.

"Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da."

They say you never really get over your first love, and for Finn Hudson that was certainly true. He'd moved on to the next great love in his life, and he wouldn't give her… them up for anything, but he hadn't and likely never would be _completely_ over Rachel Berry. So he dealt with it through his Sunday morning ritual, a phone call followed by yard work while listening to Van Morrison sing a sad song about a brown eyed girl that got away… one that he hadn't fully gotten over.

"So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, my how you have grown, cast my memory back there, Lord. Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout making love in the green grass behind the stadium with you my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl."

He would finish mowing in about an hour, just in time for Erin and Eva to get home from church. Finn would put Eva down for her nap while Erin made sandwiches for lunch. They would eat quickly, shower together and make love after. If they had time, they would catch a nap of their own until Eva woke up and they would spend the evening as a family doing family things. The next day would bring the return of their busy, busy lives, but Sunday was just for them, and for that Finn Hudson was a happy man.

"Do you remember when we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?"


	3. Samtana Half Drunk Medley

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: I need to be sleeping in preparation for a long day at work tomorrow. Instead I'm writing Samtana. I couldn't get this out of my mind until I got it out. I hope it's amusing but mostly I'm just glad it's written.**

**Harry, Freddie, and Dionne: A Half Drunk Medley**

They were all at another Puck party. It was a week after Sectionals and New Directions' win over The Troubletones and that other group headed by that Rachel Berry-on-speed chick, whatever their names were, and for whatever reason they still seemed to be celebrating that victory… maybe that was just the excuse to throw a party. After a solid hour of dancing with her girlfriend, Santana absolutely had to sit down and recharge. Brittany had seemingly unlimited stamina when it came to dancing… and other things… but Santana didn't so she poured herself a beer and grabbed the nearest open seat on the couch. Seated next to her was a familiar blonde boy with his guitar. "What's up?" Sam said.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you even fucking talk to me, Trouty. I'm still convinced that it was you and your damn Stripperobics that swung the judges votes at Sectionals, and yeah, okay, we sang our damn kubayas out but I'm still allowed to be upset that we lost. So just don't talk to me, okay, Marlon Wayans?"

Sam didn't talk. Instead he just strummed his guitar a couple times before he started to sing, "People let me tell you 'bout my best friend."

"Shut up."

"She's a warm hearted person who'll love me 'til the end."

"You're such a dumbass."

"People let me tell you 'bout my best friend."

"Tool."

"She's a one girl cuddly toy, my up, my down, my pride and joy."

"I'm serious gonna hit you."

"People let me tell you 'bout her she's so much fun."

"Like really hit you. I'm gonna ball up my fist and punch you square in the giant mouth."

"Whether we're talkin' man to man or whether we're talking son to son."

"Yeah, that doesn't even make any damn sense."

He just shrugged, "Cause she's my best friend."

"That is an unbelievably sad statement on your part."

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"At least it's over."

"Ooh you make me live."

"Oh goddamn it!" Santana gave up sipping and chugged her beer.

"Whatever this world can give to me."

"Really, Rosario Dawson? Queen?"

"It's you you're all I see."

"Y'know, I'd shove this 'Red Solo Cup' down you fucking throat just to shut you up if I weren't scared that you'd swallow my whole arm in the process."

"Ooo you make me live now honey."

"Dear God, please stop."

"Ooo you make me live."

"Are you done now?"

"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had."

"You're gonna sing the whole song aren't you?"

"I've been with you such a long time"

"Not so much."

"You're my sunshine and I want you to know."

"No, Sunshine was the little Vietnamese chick that Berry tried to have murdered, keep up, Alanis Morrisette."

"That my feelings are true."

"Ugh!"

"I really love you."

"Fine, Iloveyoutoonowshutthefuckup!"

"Oh you're my best friend."

Sam stopped playing, stopped singing. He looked at Santana who stared out at the dance floor at her girlfriend still furiously dancing away. Neither of them said anything. Sam stood up and left the guitar in his spot. He returned minutes later with a pair of beers and handed one to Santana. She took the beer but still didn't speak. He sat back down next to her and took a sip. Finally she spoke all of the hostility gone, "Sam," she looked at him and he looked back wordlessly, "last year, when you figured shit out… about me and Britts. Thanks for not saying anything to anybody. It kinda… it kinda meant a lot to me." He just smiled back at her and raised his eyebrows. "You may fucking speak now."

All he said was, "No problem." Santana took another drink of her beer as he sang once more. "In good times and bad times."

"Ay Dios Mio!"

"I'll be on your side forever more."

"And I will rip the strings off your guitar and choke you to death with them."

"That's what friends are for!"


End file.
